Z-9 Crotalus DNA preservation lab
(exterior) (interior) }} "Metallic Monks" The Z-9 Crotalus DNA preservation lab is a location in Big MT. It is northwest of the X-8 research center in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. There appears to be nothing of great importance in here except some very tough night stalkers and a lot of night stalker eggs, tails, blood samples, etc. along with the notable loot below. The Auto-Doc Upgrade: Implant Y-3 is guarded by the named night stalker, Shadis. Layout Entering the main door into the lab, the player character can go in three directions. Going forward and then left, there are four cells each containing cages, likely for night stalkers considering a large amount of egg clutches and night stalkers are present in the area. Each cell contains a small amount of loot, most common food items and some misc such as nightstalker eggs and blood, as well as some tin plates. One cell contains a lobotomite mask on the head of a corpse. Heading forward and right from the main entrance will take the player character into a lab area which is joined onto a caged observation area. In the lab section, there is some computing equipment and a few crates containing assorted loot as well a sample crate containing night stalker eggs, blood samples, and squeezins' in the top shelf of one of the cabinets in a white bin is a Lad's Life. The loot here is difficult to grab, as the box it is in is higher than the player character. It can be acquired by standing on top of the bin at the base of the locker. There are also two proton throwing axes. In the caged area, two night stalkers will spawn. The player character can open the gate and go into the small area which contains only a cabinet and a crate containing assorted loot, as well as some dog bowls lying on the floor of the area. Going straight forward from the main entrance will lead the player character into the main lab area. In this area, there are three operation tables with saw blades as well as assorted medical items such as bone saws and tweezers lying on the table. On the floor of the lab, there are a few egg clutches that contain night stalker eggs. At the back of this lab, there is a hot plate crafting location. On the left of the lab entrance, there is also a deluxe chemistry set which can be used to craft stimpaks or assorted chems. In the lab area, the unique night stalker Shadis will spawn, and it will guard the Y-3 implant, as well as the other assorted loot in the crates spread around the lab. Just outside of the lab are two cells. One cell contains a lobotomite mask on the head of a corpse. Notable loot * Auto-Doc Upgrade: Implant Y-3 - On an operating table in the main room. Notes * It was here that Dr. Borous created the night stalkers. * On the roof of the building are a first aid box and one of the greasy toolboxes used by Slough to hide his snacks. Appearances The Z-9 Crotalus DNA preservation lab appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Behind the scenes Similar to the Z-14 Pepsinae DNA splicing lab, the name Crotalus refers to crotalus, a genus of pit vipers indigenous to the Americas, which include the rattlesnake, which is part of the night stalker DNA. Gallery Z-9 Crotalus DNA lab int.jpg|The entrance Z-9_Crotalus_DNA_lab_Shadis_room.jpg|The room with Shadis Category:Old World Blues locations ru:Лаборатория сохранения ДНК змей Z-9 uk:Z-9 Центр консервації ДНК змій